


Straight Out of a Romance Novel

by Anonymous



Series: Krymménos | Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Krymménos, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Getaway, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Smut, Soft Ethan Nestor, Soft Mark Fischbach, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Mark Fischbach, Virginity, boys loving boys, crankiplier - Freeform, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mark and Ethan share each other's first time in a romantic log cabin in the Canadian countryside.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Krymménos | Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125
Collections: Anonymous





	Straight Out of a Romance Novel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Innostained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innostained/gifts).



> As always this work is intended creatively and is not an accurate reflection of nor intended in any disrespect towards the persons mentioned; their family; their friends; their representatives or their significant others. Please do not send this work to any of the aforementioned persons.
> 
> Innostained requested a super fluffy 'first time' trope fic, with lots of romanticism and sweetness. I hope this fills the need!
> 
> For those who don't know, I go by JJH and you can find all of my Crankiplier works by clicking on the first tag in the tag list. I'm part of two Crankiplier Discord groups, the first of which were the ones who gave me enough confidence to start writing for Crankiplier after years of lurking in the fandom.

It was turning out to be a weekend of firsts. Their first getaway together that wasn't related to work; their first time experiencing snow together; their first time really being 'out and about' as a couple. Ethan breathed in the crisp air, listening to the distant sounds of forest wildlife. The Canadian cabin was peaceful and secluded, a good several miles from the nearest village. 

Mark had sprung the trip on him two weeks ago, after noticing how Ethan's mental health had taken a dip downwards. Midway through lazy, slow grinding Mark had said _open your mouth_ and Ethan had, blinking his eyes open when an envelope had slid between his two. 

Two plane tickets out to Canada, a five day getaway to a rental cabin out in the countryside. Just the two of them (and the driver who ran them from airport to cabin and back). 

"Enjoying the view? Because I sure am," came Mark's warm, rich voice from behind him. Ethan turned, looking over his shoulder to find Mark leaning in the doorway, arms folded. It was their third night here, two left before reality dragged them back home and into the fray. 

Peace and relaxation suited Mark. He'd got his hair cut prior to them catching their flight and the dark locks curled around his temples, rediscovering their natural waves. The purple under his eyes had faded into hazy violet, softer and less incriminating of his stress and lack of sleep. The rich saturation of the landscape gave him a healthy glow and a shine to his dark eyes. 

He looked _happy_. Happier than he'd been in a long time. 

Perhaps the trip hadn't just been for Ethan's benefit. 

"It is really beautiful," Ethan agreed happily, turning back to the setting sun. There was only a little light left, but the deep red and dark orange mingled perfectly with the midnight blue and the streaks of black, as if an artist had painted it. 

"Yes, you are," Mark rumbled, a cliché statement that still brought a flush to Ethan's cheeks. Mark was a true romantic, the type to tell you every night that you were his favourite part of the day. The type to list all the things he loved about you just because he thought you deserved to be acknowledged for them. 

Hands slid around his hips, stroking lightly up his stomach before they wrapped around him, warm and solid and pulling him back against a firm, broad chest. He always felt safest in Mark's arms; like he was finally home and nothing bad could ever happen to him there. It was how he always felt around Mark but the feeling simply became amplified like this. 

"You're such a goof," Ethan sighed, leaning back against him. For the last two hours Ethan had been outside reading and attempting some photography with his camera while Mark had been inside, banning him from re-entering because he was apparently cooking something special for them to share. Of the two of them Mark was undeniably the better cook - Ethan wasn't completely inept but most of his meals were somewhat basic and the last time he'd tried to follow a Korean recipe Mark had sent him he'd mistaken his vinegar bottle for the soy sauce bottle and...

Well. Point proven. 

_"Your_ goof, though," Mark sighed happily, ducking his head down into Ethan's hair for a moment, breathing in the minty, citrus-y shampoo he'd used that morning. It was something Ethan still hadn't quite gotten used to. The two of them being a _them._ That of all the people Mark could have chosen, he'd chosen Ethan. Especially after breaking off such a serious, long-term relationship like the one he'd had with Amy. For a man who'd thought he was straight for all his life, it was a huge leap. For both of them, actually. Ethan had fooled around with men before, but this weekend wasn't the only set of firsts. Mark was his first real relationship with a man. 

"Yeah, mine," he hummed, turning his head with a warm smile, drinking in how ethereal he looked in the dark light. He kissed him just because he could, a gentle brush of the lips that still sent a pulse of electricity through him. Kissing Mark had become one of his favourite things. Sleepy kisses in the early mornings; stolen ones between moments of filming; lazy ones sprawled on the couch in their rare moments of downtime; slick, heady kisses in the throes of passion like the contact was life-saving. 

"Thank you for bringing me here," he added after a moment, turning his gaze back to the landscape. In the distance the trees and hills were nothing but slightly darker shadows, soon to be swallowed up entirely by the night. It was so vastly different from the city of Los Angeles. The air was cleaner and the night skies were clearer. It made him feel refreshed; detoxed. Like the first sip of water after being dehydrated. 

"Thank you for saying yes," Mark answered in a low rumble, so earnest and genuine that Ethan had to kiss him again. Mark pulled at him then, walking him backwards carefully, step by step towards the door. When the oak swung open Ethan's nose crinkled and he realised he couldn't actually smell anything akin to cooking. He could, however, smell what seemed to be scented candles and jasmine; maybe something like lavender hinting on the background. 

"What did you make?" he asked curiously, realising in the same breath that the cabin was far darker than he'd have expected. Mark turned them both in careful side steps until Ethan found himself staring into the main lounge area, which had been decorated with candles (mostly electric, because Mark wasn't stupid enough to too many fires inside a wooden cabin, but also a few real, scented ones). Mark had activated the speakers and they were playing slow, soft music and the furniture had been moved just slightly to make a little more room. 

"Mark-?"

"I might have lied about dinner. Or...Well. I mean, there's soup in the pot. But this is what I was _actually_ doing," Mark hummed, his smile clear in his voice as he nosed at Ethan's temple, kissing the soft lock of hair there. "I thought maybe you and I could just...Dance a little. Enjoy the atmosphere". Mark sounded almost hesitant as he said it, like he was expecting Ethan to say no or to be annoyed that they weren't going to eat right away, but he visibly relaxed when Ethan turned around in his arms, blinking up at him adoringly. 

"You're the actual biggest simp," Ethan grinned accusingly, prompting Mark to roll his eyes as their arms wrapped around each other, hands splaying possessively over skin that had only been shared between themselves for a long time now. 

"I only simp for you and Henry Cavill," Mark pointed out with a smile, head shaking. "And Harry Styles. But I feel like there isn't a person on the planet that doesn't, so. I don't think he really counts". 

"Valid point. Very valid point," Ethan agreed, nosing into Mark's jaw, careful not to let his head slip lower where it bordered on uncomfortable for Mark. He still forgot sometimes - lips roaming to suck on the soft skin, but Mark knew it wasn't deliberate and was always accepting of Ethan's apologies, easy to forgive and eager to keep doing whatever they were invested in at the time. 

They began to sway together slowly, Ethan's head dropping down against Mark's shoulder. There was no real style or finesse to the movement, just lazy steps in any direction, moving in time to the slow beat and the crooning male voice that filtered through the speakers, waxing lyrical about summer romances and falling in love. He could feel Mark's heartbeat under his cheek and he could smell his aftershave, blanketed by the comforting sensation of their bodies pressed together. Mark's palms were splayed over his hip and his ribs, cradling him like he was something cherished and precious. 

Ethan knew he was, in Mark's eyes. 

The need to touch - to _truly_ touch - became something he couldn't ignore and he lifted his head, disregarding Mark's curious look as he tugged on the hem of his shirt, pulling it up to expose carved hips and a toned, flat lower stomach. Mark caught on after a moment and leaned back, lifting his arms so that Ethan could pull the worn fabric up and away, tossing it aside. Mark would probably huff at him later for making a mess, but right now it seemed like neither of them cared. Not when Mark's broad expanse of soft, tanned skin was on display, not when Ethan knew how nice it felt to run his palms over it and feel the muscle beneath, rippling and flexing under his attention. 

He pressed his palms to the space above Mark's pelvis first, sliding them up slowly, feeling Mark breathe and shift. The older man stood patiently for him, lashes dipping a little in pleasure at being touched, revered. Ethan stopped before he got to Mark's toned pecs, shedding his own sweater and throwing it atop Mark's before he wrapped himself around his lover again, sighing in relief at the feeling of skin on skin. It was easier to feel Mark breathe this way, to feel the strong heartbeat protected by all of that hard-earned muscle. 

Mark's thumbs swept over his hips, rubbing firm circles before he moved them to Ethan's back, pulling him closer. Ethan had lost track of how long they'd been dancing now but it was dark outside, and as Mark used a finger under his chin to lift his head an owl cooed quietly in the distance. The candles had cast the room in a soft, golden glow that made Mark look angelic, accentuating the fond, loving look in his eyes when Ethan blinked up at him. 

"I love you," Mark murmured lowly, something that was somewhat new to them both but that they were simultaneously drunk on saying. Warmth bloomed in Ethan's chest but before he could say the words back Mark ducked down, kissing him slowly. It was nothing but a soft brush of the lips at first, chaste little presses, his head tilted a little to the right. He tasted like coffee and something almost buttery, as if he'd eaten a butter candy or a similar snack not so long ago. Ethan let out a soft, pleased sound, lips parting almost automatically, eager for more. 

Mark obliged, licking lightly into his mouth, sucking ever so gently on his lower lip. Mark was an astounding kisser, so thorough and so talented that it never failed to leave Ethan breathless. He let their tongues slide together, a teasing, slick touch before there was the faintest scrape of teeth and without thinking Ethan squirmed closer, fingers digging into the firm muscles spanning Mark's back just a little. By the time Mark pulled away Ethan was dizzy and on the verge of starting to get hard, lips tingling with the loss. 

"I love you too," he finally managed to breathe out, grinning. Mark's answering smile was sunlight encapsulated, slow and heady before he was being kissed again, deeper, just a little dirtier. Enough to distract Ethan from the fact that they were moving again, taking tiny, shuffling steps. He only noticed in the end because Mark let go of him, pulling away to open the door to the bedroom, stepping aside for Ethan to see within. 

Similarly to the lounge the room was dark and decorated, with fresh, red flowers in vases lending the room a floral aroma, the drapes on the windows pulled aside so Ethan could see the twinkle of the stars outside. In here the music was a faint tinkle in the background, mostly instrumental now. Ethan gripped at Mark's shoulder, huffing softly for breath as he observed, then returned his gaze. He opened his mouth then closed it, rising on his toes a little to kiss Mark as thoroughly as he'd been kissed before. Despite the desire behind the touches there was no hurry and a sort of peaceful lull had settled over them, hiding them away form the outside world and all its horrors and expectations. 

It seemed like in the time it took him to blink they'd fallen onto the bed, Mark's shoulders hitting the pillows as Ethan settled over him, Mark's thigh sliding between his legs like it was meant to be there. The older man was already half-hard, bumping into Ethan's hip as the younger Youtuber dropped his mouth down to Mark's shoulder, teeth scraping over the round muscle there. Neither of them were really into anything that rough, but there was something about the sensation of light biting and scraping teeth that thrilled them both. 

Mark's hands went to his belt and they wriggled and shifted, elbows and legs knocking together, prompting them to giggle quietly as they divested each other of clothing, constantly distracted by roaming hands and mouths. Whilst they'd never done anything more than frottage, handjobs and blowjobs they'd been naked around each other a hundred times before now; though the novelty never wore off. Ethan rocked back onto his haunches, staring down at where Mark was spread out beneath him, allowing him to look. Mark was comfortable in his own body in a way Ethan still had yet to reach, although Ethan wasn't quite as self-conscious these days as he been before. 

After letting him admire for a while Mark pushed upwards, pulling Ethan until he was straddling his leg, arms wrapped around him as he nuzzled lovingly into Ethan's stomach. "I love you," Mark murmured again, pressing soft kisses to his belly. Ethan pushed his hands into Mark's hair, stroking tenderly through the thick locks. 

"I love you too," he sighed contentedly, letting his eyes close for a moment as he simply basked in the moment. Fuck, but times like this were some of his favourite. Nothing between them, doing nothing but holding each other and relishing in the fact that they _could._ That if he wanted to he could tip Mark's head back and kiss him, make up for all the years when they hadn't been able to. 

And he wanted to, so he did, losing himself in the easy press and slide of it, their hips moving slowly together until Mark's hands moved from his flanks down, cupping his asscheeks and kneading them lightly. Ethan was so lost in the dizzying sensation of Mark sucking on his tongue that he almost didn't notice when Mark's finger slipped lightly between them, brushing over the place neither of them had dared to go in any of their earlier fumbles. 

He jumped a little, hips jerking forwards, dragging his sensitive cock over the firm plane of Mark's stomach with a surprised giggle. He pulled back and was stopped short by the look on Mark's face, heady and questioning and-

"Oh," he realised, breathless. "Yeah. Shit, yeah. Okay. Now?"

"Now," Mark confirmed softly, ducking his head to kiss Ethan's collarbone. "Unless you want to wait...?"

"Is that what all the candles and stuff is for?" He asked, unable to hold back a smile as Mark immediately looked a little sheepish and shy. 

"You deserve that clichè, romantic first time," Mark informed him gently, stroking his hands up and down the curve of Ethan's spine. "I _want_ you to have that, too. I want it to be something special - for the both of us - because you're special to me". 

And fuck, but if Ethan's heart didn't pull a Grinch and grow three sizes bigger at that. His eyes threatened to tear up and he sniffled, ducking his head to pepper kisses all over Mark's face. 

"I've done hours of research, too. I got everything we'd need. I'd never want to hurt you or-"

"You won't," Ethan assured him, shaking his head before he shifted, letting their needy lengths slide together to bring attention back to where they were both very much into the idea of progressing. "C'mon, loverboy. I can't think of anyone better to share this with than you". Mark's eyes darkened a little, that tiny possessive part of him appealed to by the words. He reached for the bedside drawer where he must've snuck the lube at some point during the day, talking Ethan through the three options. There was also a selection of different condoms, but when Mark asked Ethan shook his head, chewing on his lower lip. 

"We've been together for months. I haven't been with anyone else. My last test results are still on my phone," he admitted nervously. Something unreadable flashed over Mark's face and he shifted. "Unless you want to? Use them. Or you've been with so-"

"Never," Mark cut him off with a growl, surging up and dragging Ethan down until they were even closer, holding him and chasing away the words with a deep kiss. "Never think that. I have you. I haven't been with anyone since you, and I don't want to. You're everything I want, Ethan". 

He kept murmuring things of the same nature as he helped Ethan relax, distracting him with slow, deep kisses and teasing touches to his leaking dick, leaving Ethan so flustered but content that all he could do when Mark finally, _finally_ sunk a finger into him was gasp and arch, watching Mark watch him. It was a strange sensation; his body making room with minimal fight, Mark's finger sinking into him long and thick. There wasn't inherently anything uncomfortable or pleasurable about it just yet; aside from the erotic fact that Mark was inside him. 

"You're so beautiful," Mark whispered in the semi-darkness, gazing at him with pure adoration as he waited for Ethan's body to adjust to him. He'd relaxed him so thoroughly and used so much lube that he'd just sunk straight in, and it wasn't long before Ethan wriggled a little, encouraging him to move. 

"Another," he breathed, running his fingers through Mark's hair before he reached down between them, sliding his fingers around where Mark was flushed and practically dripping, his hardness not waning despite the lack of attention. Mark's breath hitched and he looked like he was about to protest before he breathed out shakily, nodding. He pulled his finger out slowly, both of them shivering as Ethan's body clung to him, silken walls trying to keep him inside until just the tip of his finger remained. Mark kissed away his whine of protest and pushed two fingers slowly into him, shuddering when Ethan thumbed at his slit. 

The slide was easy, Ethan's body swallowing him greedily to the last knuckle, drawing him deeper until Mark's fingers crooked and a little spark of something fizzling through his hips and spine made Ethan shift, hips rocking slightly. 

"There it is," Mark murmured into his mouth, humming slowly before he began to rub the pads of his fingers in light, slow circles. It made Ethan's spine arch, cock jerking against his hip as a low thrum of pleasure pooled in his stomach, a teasing promise of what was to come. He moaned lightly, fingers digging into Mark's shoulders briefly before he surged to kiss him again. 

"More,"

"Patience," Mark whispered back, grinning warmly at him as he pressed a little harder then backed off, focusing on sliding and scissoring his fingers gently. Ethan discovered the slight stretch and the filling sensation paired nicely with the steady glow of pleasure, coaxing him into grinding a little, riding Mark's fingers and he tugged gently on his hair and kissed him, relishing in the scrape of stubble at the corner of his mouth. 

"How does it feel?" Mark asked him in a low rumble, gaze dark and heady as he drank in each reaction. Seeing Ethan enjoying himself was enough pleasure for him, but the tight little suction of Ethan's body around his fingers was breeding desire itself; an eagerness to feel that silken heat wrapped around his cock, squeezing him greedily and milking him for all he could give. 

"S'good," Ethan hummed, lashes dipping. "Bit strange, at first. But its good now. I can't wait to feel you inside me". 

"I am inside you," Mark teased, pushing his fingers deeper to brush along that sweet little spot again, massaging it enough to have Ethan's cock twitching and a gasp hitching over his tongue. Not everyone needed the '1-2-3' method of anal preparation, but Mark was a thicker man than average and it was Ethan's first time. Preparation often served as a form of foreplay as well as a safety or pleasurable measure, and he was all too happy to spread a little more lube over his fingers before pressing three in, marvelling at how Ethan's body spread for him, making room like he belonged there. 

"O-oh, god," Ethan hissed, nose scrunching in bliss. He settled heavily on Mark's hand and thighs, reaching between them with both hands to bring their flushed cocks together, fisting them messily together in a desperate slide of hot, velvet skin. "Mark. Mark, stop. C'mon, don't make me wait any longer," he pleaded, peppering more light, messy kisses around Mark's face like a licking puppy. Mark's fingers were deep enough that he could rub where Ethan's rim stretched around them with his thumb, feeling the muscle flutter under his touch.

"Are you sure? Do you feel ready?" Mark asked, though his voice wavered with the strain of holding back. Ethan whuffed a soft laugh and tugged a lock of Mark's hair. 

"If you don't fuck me in the next two minutes I swear to god I'll hide your new SONY camera," he teased, laughing when Mark gasped, growled, and dug the fingers of his free hand into the inner meat of Ethan's thigh. 

"You wouldn't," Mark warned jokingly, nipping at the space in front of his nose. 

"Try me," Ethan huffed back, narrowing his eyes. "I know where you keep it". 

Mark huffed a laugh that faded into a low rumble and he slid his fingers slowly out, wiping them on a wet wipe before he dipped his clean hand into the lube and spread it over his own cock, hissing softly at the sensation. He stroked himself a few times, lazy drags of his fingers over the thick, throbbing flesh before he shifted and cupped his hands under Ethan's ass, spreading his cheeks and helping him to shuffle on his knees a little, getting into a better angle. 

Mark wrapped one arm around his hips, thumb stroking over his flank as he lined himself up. "You look so good like this," Mark murmured, teasing them both by rubbing himself where Ethan wanted him the most. The slide was warm and slick as he rubbed himself along the groove of Ethan's ass, smearing pre-cum along the soft skin there before he returned to the swollen little ring of muscle, dusky pink from his attention. 

His arm flexed around Ethan's waist and pulled him down lower, holding them both steady. The first press wasn't all that different to Mark's finger, except thicker and a little spongier. There was blunt pressure, Mark's brows furrowing a little, and then Ethan's body _gave._

He just...Opened up for him, the round tip of Mark's cock sliding smoothly inside like it was meant to dock there, sheathed in tight, warmth that sucked him in greedily. Ethan's mouth dropped open and he pawed uselessly at his boyfriend, whole weight dropping into Mark's support as he lost the ability to do anything except breathe and feel Mark's cock make room for itself inside him. Mark couldn't gone gone deeper than two inches before he stopped, stroking at Ethan's side lightly and panting in tandem with him. 

"Fuck," Mark grunted, his own muscles trembling with the effort of holding himself still. He'd been the most composed of them for the entire ordeal, but his restraint was crumbling. "You're so-- Fuck, you're so _tight_. Baby, you feel so _good_ ," he breathed. Sex with Amy hadn't been boring, but they'd kept things fairly simple in the bedroom. Amy hadn't liked it too rough and she'd put a hard block on anal around the first time they'd slept together. That hadn't been a deal-breaker for Mark, but...Shit.

Ethan dropped his head down and buried it into Mark's shoulder with a keening sound. It felt like nothing he could describe, strange but at the same time eliciting a burning need for _more_. He felt pulled apart, stuffed just on the edge of too full, as if he'd start fraying at the edges. It seemed like every time he breathed Mark slipped a millimetre deeper and he groaned, breath fogging against Mark's soft skin as he tried to push himself down further. 

"Easy," Mark gasped, but he adjusted his grip and helped Ethan to sink lower, until Ethan was straddling him properly and stuffed deep to the hilt. The feeling of fullness didn't seem to stop until it reached his throat, choking the words out of both of them. They settled there for a moment, breathing together, their only witnesses the stars twinkling outside. Joined in one of the most intimate ways that humanity allowed, neither had ever felt more cherished or like they were exactly where they were supposed to be.

Mark wrapped his arms fully around him, trailing lazy kisses along his jaw and up to his temple as Ethan caught his breath. After a moment Ethan started to laugh a little and Mark leaned back, cupping his jaw and gazing at him with quizzical affection. 

"You're in my ass," Ethan snickered, cheeks pink. Mark blinked at him for a moment then laughed, shaking his head a little and dragging Ethan down to press a chaste, sweet kiss to his lips. 

"Don't ever change, baby. Don't ever change".

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt for me?  
> [Send it here!](https://krymmenosprompts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
